


Reflections

by Song



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Yondaime Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto hates his reflection. It was everything he would never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This was written well before Naruto's parentage was revealed in the manga.

Naruto rested his head against the cracked mirror as a trickle of blood dribbled down his cheek.

He glared at the face in the mirror as cerulean eyes smiled back at him. A crimson droplet spattered on the grime painted sink drawing his gaze.

"Everything's your fault..." he spoke softly, fingers smearing the liquid slightly.

"Damn it." Naruto swore as he pressed his head harder against the mirror, eyes returning to the village icon. "Of all the people it could have been, it had to be _you_."

The man smiled back at him, bright hair almost glowing in the bathroom's dim fluorescent lighting. Another crack appeared in the glass distorting the image further.

He scowled at the grinning face. "I hate you." Naruto said voice frigid. "I hate you! I hate the way you chose your own son. You sacrificed your _own fuckin' son_ for the fuckin' village because you're the fuckin' **hokage!**

"Aren't parents supposed to care for their children? But how would _I_ know? Because you fuckin' DIED!

"You thought I'ld be the fuckin' HERO!" His pupils narrowed into slits. "Not the kyuubi kid! The demon brat! Not the monster, murderer and freak that I'm known as! Not the failure, dead last and hindrance I am!" he screamed.

"You thought I'ld be the hero!" he screamed again, collapsing to the floor. " _You were wrong!_ You were wrong!" he howled.

"You were wrong..." the words slipped past his lips a final time as a tense silence reigned over the small bathroom.

"I'm not the monster..." Naruto whispered. "You are."

The mirror fell to the floor, each fragment reflecting the hope that once had stirred within the jinchuriiki's heart.

Naruto hates his reflection because in it he sees the man responsible for all his sorrows. His life, his damnation and his hell. In his reflection Naruto sees his father: Namikaze Minato in all his glory beaming merrily as the world went on around him- living as a hero, and dying as one.

This is Naruto's dream, hope and deepest wish.

Everything he would never be.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
